BDQ : I'll sing to you
by Julia-Cullen-Frost
Summary: Okay, so this is one of my favorite BDQOTD, and while traveling back home today, I visioned this and I haddd to write it up. This is a one shot. R&R and the quote is underlined. haha but i'm sure you'd all spot it even if it wasnt underlined. : enjoy


**I do not own twilight. And i dont know BDQOTD. The qoute belongs to Stephenie Meyer and this is how i see it being used.**

**Hope you enjoy :**

_Nightmares_

It was dark. So dark that when you raised you hand in front of your face, it was impossible to see. I didn't like it. I felt cold and alone. Being alone meant Edward wasn't there, and that feeling terrified me.

Then my surroundings changed.

I was now at my house, in my room, and I wasn't alone. While I sat on the bed, Edward stood on the other side of the room. I motioned him to come over with my hand. He just looked at me. Repeating my motion, I made my movements stronger, urging him to come to me.

Finally, his body moved. His legs advanced forward and his hard stone face softened. He moved over to my right and I laid still on the bed. His hand traced my face and down my neck. He traced down the center of my chest and down my leg. When his touch ended on my toe, I finally exhaled.

Before I could breath again, he interlocked with me. His scent invaded me and his icy body climbed upon mine. He had me trapped; not that I wanted to escape. It was comforting to have Edward alone. He unlocked himself and nudged me to make me breath.

I took deep breaths trying the refocus my senses. Once they were all set and ready, Edward jumped off the bed. He looked to the window. His expression turned frightened.

He heard something.

Something dangerous.

My hands began sweating and I shook in the bed like the temperature in the room was below freezing.

Edward came to my side and wrapped me in a blanket, then cradled me in his arms. He kissed me in one swift motion.

He leapt from the windows edge to the ground. Then he ran. He took me to the outer edge of our meadow. This was where we were safe. Or so, that's what he thought.

He placed me on the snow covered ground on top of his shirt that had been folded several times. He then tucked the blanket around my body more and placed his jacket on top of me. I was hidden in the trees.

He moved into the meadow and relaxed on the tree in front of me; listening ever so intently to pick everything up.

Awhile went by, and neither of us moved. We just kept looking. Knowing something bad was going to happen.

In a millisecond, something landed softly on the other end of the meadow. A small body advanced forward, slowly. It was covered in a black cloak.

Edward shot up and began advancing, angrily.

Then, in front of my eyes, he was sprawled on the ground. His long body twisted in unimaginable ways, in pain.

I flew up and the jacket and blanket fell off. The figures head shot up, the hood fell from it's face. Jane.

"EDWARD! EDWARD NO! STOP IT! PLEASE JUST STOP! EDWARD!" I screamed at her and him. I ran to him and dropped to my knees. Tears fell from my eyes but froze instantly on my checks. His body shook and twisted in my arms. I tried to grab a hold of his face in my hands.

"Edward!" I cried.

"Help me…" he mumbled.

Something yanked my collar and began pulling me away. Breaking my grasp of him.

"Bella…." he croaked sit twisting like a fish out of water.

"EDWARD!" I screamed again, trying to reach around and grab the hands that were pulling my collar and choking me.

"Bella…" he said again.

"EDWARD!" I twisted trying to break the grasp.

"Bella….Bella!"

Something began shaking me.

"Bella!" his voice whispered louder.

My eyes flew open and I searched for his face. Reaching.

"Edward!" I said between my deep breaths.

"Oh Bella!" he clutched me to his chest and began rocking back and forth. "Are you okay?"

"I think I had a nightmare. Oh Edward, it was terrible. Jane was there and she was taking me away from you. Edward you were twisting and I couldn't help you. I held onto you, tried to help but I couldn't. Edward, oh Edward." I sobbed into his chest.

He was shushing me still softly rocking back and forth. "It's okay, it was just a bad dream."

"It's going to come back. She's going to take me away from you."

It was true. Alice saw the Volturi coming this way. They were going to take me away from him.

"No, she's not coming back. Not in real life or in your dreams." he laid me down and wiped my tears away, then laid beside me, tucking my body into his. "Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away."

"You're voice always keeps them away." I sniffled like a two year old.

"Then I'll sing. Those dreams will hear my voice and run away."

"They'll fall and listen to your magical tune."

He chuckled and whispered I love you into me ear. Then began singing.

I fell asleep in his arms.

I dreamt of Edward and I in a warm meadow. I was sitting in his arms and lap. He was singing to me.

The nightmare was gone and my sleep was peaceful.


End file.
